1. Field
Example embodiments relates to an organic semiconductor compound, an organic thin film, and an electronic device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Progressing to an information-oriented society requires developing a new image display device that addresses the drawbacks of the conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) (including a relatively heavy weight and/or a relatively large volume). Several flat panel displays (e.g., a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, a plasma display panel (PDP), a surface-conduction electron-emitter display (SED) and similar devices) are drawing attention.
A thin film transistor (TFT) including a semiconductor layer of amorphous silicon is widely used for a switching device of the flat panel displays.
The amorphous silicon thin film transistor is widely used because the amorphous silicon thin film transistor exhibits uniformity and increased electrical characteristics in a doping state, while retaining insulating characteristics in a non-doping state.
However, in order to deposit the conventional amorphous silicon thin film transistor on a substrate, there are limits in carrying out the process at a substantially high temperature of about 300° C. Applying the conventional amorphous silicon thin film transistor to a polymer substrate used to form a flexible display may be difficult. In order to solve the problems, an organic thin film transistor (OTFT) using an organic semiconductor material has been suggested.
The organic thin film transistor includes a substrate, a gate electrode, an insulation layer, a source electrode, a drain electrode, and a channel region. The organic thin film transistor may be classified as a bottom contact (BC) type in which a channel region is formed on the source electrode and the drain electrode or a top contact (TC) type of which a metal electrode is formed on the channel region due to mask deposition.
A low molecular or oligomer organic semiconductor material filled in the channel region of the organic thin film transistor (OTFT) may include merocyanine, phthalocyanine, perylene, pentacene, C60, a thiophene oligomer, and similar compounds. The low molecular, or oligomer, organic semiconductor material may be a thin film formed on the channel region according to a vacuum process.
Organic semiconductor compound materials have workability in that relatively large-area processing is capable using a solution method, e.g., printing techniques, at lower costs.